


Secrets Can Be Fun

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are left alone whilst the rest of the boys go out for dinner. Hiding there relationship from their closest friends can be tough but the sex is still brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was written ages ago and hasn't been edited so be warned xx

“Harry I’m not sure we should do this.” Fear was running through Louis and mixing with the already prominent feelings of desire for the younger boy. Louis was pushed up against the wall of Harry’s bedroom and the only source of light was that seeping through the curtains from the bright full moon. 

“Louis don’t worry, no one will catch us I swear.” Louis couldn’t help but want to believe the strong and confident words. The other boys were all out for dinner so it was extremely unlikely they would get caught. Dwelling on the sorrowful feeling of hiding their relationship, Louis’ eyes slipped from Harry’s dazzling green orbs to the mud splatters on his shoes.

Harry seemed to sense Louis angst and placed his finger under the shorter boys chin; forcing him gently to look back up into his eyes.

“I love you Louis ok? nothing is going to change that. Right now I want to prove how much I do love you.” His voice had dropped to a seductive whisper and Louis’ shudder was hard to miss. 

After waiting to hear a soft whispered ok, Harry placed his lips gently onto Louis’. He began slow and gentle, waiting for a response and once he did, he began to run his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip. Louis didn’t object and soon they were making out whilst still leaning against the pale wall.

“I so need you right now Lou.” Harry’s voice was lower than normal and full of lust. Moving his hands from around Louis’ neck to his waist, Harry guided the shyer boy over to the bed, pushing him down onto his back. The clothing was fast to fall, a pile on the floor growing at a rapid rate. soon enough it was only the two young boys skin to skin, a thin layer of fabric covering their crotches and separating them slightly. 

Harry removed himself from Louis’ lips and began to slowly work his way downward. He nipped gently at the sensitive skin across Louis’ neck, leaving love bites that will show in the morning. He continued downward, sucking and licking down the toned abs. Harry dipped his tongue slightly into Louis’ belly button, receiving a low moan from the older boy as he grew impatient for Harry’s touch in the right areas. 

The teasing continued as Harry began to tug on Louis’ boxers with his teeth. Eventually the fabric was pulled down far enough for Louis’ bulging erection to spring forward. The cold air stung slightly, creating another groan to escape his lips. Harry began to plant soft kisses all along the inside of Louis’ thighs, stopping each time just before he reached what Louis most wanted.

“Stop being such a fucking tease” growled Louis as his impatience grew. This was the exact reaction Harry wanted. A fiery Louis was his biggest turn on. Shifting to accumulate for his own growing bulge, Harry leant down so he was inches from Louis’ tip. They both locked eyes as Harry slowly moved his head down, taking Louis’ head in his mouth. 

Harry expertly swirled his tongue around and around before engulfing all of Louis’ shaft. He slowly bobbed his head, running his tongue along the underside of Louis’ erection. The older boy groaned as waves of pleasure racked through his body. Reaching down he grabbed fistfuls of curly hair, forcing Harry to take even more of him in.

Soon the excruciating pleasure was too much and Louis’ only had the chance to give a few tugs of warning before he came down Harry’s throat. His body was still trembling from his orgasm as Harry crept his way up to meet his gaze. Only now did he swallow, a small drop leaking from the corner of his mouth. With a slow and guided action, Harry caught the fallen drop with his tongue. 

This was almost enough for Louis to lose it all over again but before he had the chance, Harry brought him into a rough and passionate kiss. As Louis’ tongue danced inside Harry’s mouth he could taste himself. Louis removed his hands from Harry’s bare chest and began to run them slowly down to Harry’s growing problem. His boxer were easy to remove and were only added the pile of clothes that lay strewn across the floor.

“Get on your hands and knees for me Styles” without hesitation, Harry rolled over so he was now resting on his forearms, his arse in the air just waiting for what ever Louis wanted with it. A loud smack ran through the room as Louis brought his hand down against the soft and pale skin. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, placing feather soft kisses to numb the pain. Harry let out a low groan, ebbing Louis to hit him again. 

After placing more kisses, Louis slowly moved his way to Harry’s opening, spreading him wide enough so he could glide his tongue around the puckered hole. he blew cool air over the now wet skin.

“L-Lou” hearing his name being moaned in such a way caused Louis’ cock to twitch.

“I need you inside me Louis” there were no seconds wasted as Louis clambered over to the side of the bed which held a small side table. Reaching into the top draw, Louis pulled out the small bottle of lube. Once he was once again sitting between Harry’s spread legs, Louis coated his fingers generously. 

Placing the bottle by his side, Louis slowly drew a wet circle around Harry’s opening. Eventually he pushed the tip of his index finger before slowly going in all the way. He slowly moved it in and out before adding a second finger and then a third. 

Once Louis thought Harry was prepared enough, he sat higher on his knees and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Lathering his hands considerably he began to pump his own shaft, coating it in the clear liquid. He then grabbed a firm grip on Harry’s hips and resting his head at Harry’s entrance.

“P-please Louis please” as much as the sound of Harry begging turned him on, Louis probed his shaft further in, Harry’s begging turned to moans caught between pain and pleasure as Louis waited to allow the younger boy to adjust.

Pushing further, Louis began to rock back and forth, building momentum. Harry’s loud calls brought him closer to the edge. Harry was also close and brought his own hand to pump his cock, matching the rhythm Louis had created. 

They were both so close to the edge but Harry came first, splaying the bed sheets and his own stomach. The sudden tightening of his muscles clenched around Louis, causing him to cum for the second time that night and fill up the boy writhing beneath him. The thrusting and pumping was slowed and more sporadic as they both came down from their highs.

Louis slowly pulled back out of Harry causing him to gasp at the sudden emptiness. Harry’s body was wrecked as he remained leaning on his forearms; breathing heavily. Louis moved slowly, cleaning themselves up with the tissues that sat on the side table. He gently moved both himself and the younger boy under the covers and brought them close. Their skin was still slick with sweat but in that moment nothing mattered.

Both of them were in a blissful heaven, clinging to their one and only true love. Louis’ head was snuggled close into the crook of Harry’s chest and Harry’s lips were pressed softly into the smaller boy’s hair. The room was only filled with the soft breathing as they slowly fell into a deep sleep. The final words muttered into the darkness were that of pure love.

“I love you Harry”

“I love you too Louis, forever and always”

“Forever and always”

With that they both closed their eyes and linked their fingers together. They were fast asleep by the time the rest of One Direction arrived home, completely unaware of what had been going on in the house mere hours before. The lovers secret was kept for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think over on [my tumblr!](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
